


Chapter 1 Welcome to Hope Town

by Seehund



Series: Down East Folktale [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, 冬盾 - Freeform, 罚盾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seehund/pseuds/Seehund
Summary: 成人恐怖片AU关于小镇警长史蒂夫罗杰斯，你所知道的和你不知道的。【或称史蒂夫·"爱丽丝"·罗杰斯的丁丁历险记】About the Town Sheriff Steve Rogers, what you DO KNOW and what you DON'T KNOW.Or the Dickcock Adventure of Steve "Alice" Rogers





	

“我 ** _会_** 跳下去的，史蒂夫。”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

史蒂夫心不在焉地应了一声，继续在速写本上涂抹着。葱葱郁郁的云杉林，岸边晒得发亮的岩石，湖面闪耀着银色的碎片。他抬起头，对着无边无际的阳光眯起眼睛。远处，铁路桥跨过峡谷深邃的阴影，像一条闪亮的细线。

 

“我会跳下去，一口气游到对岸，再游回这里。”自信满满的声音再次响起，带着抑制不住的兴奋。“别发呆了史蒂夫，快到我这里来。”

 

史蒂夫认命地翻了翻眼睛，脱下T恤和裤子，和本子一起收好。他一步一步地踏进湖中，透明的水面漫过脚踝，然后是膝盖，胸膛，鹅卵石在他脚底下粗砺地摩擦。大片的云层攀过山脊，湖上吹起了潮湿的风。史蒂夫停了下来。

 

“巴克，你在哪儿？”

 

“看上面，这里。”

 

不远处的悬崖上，离湖面大约有二十英尺高的地方，只穿着短裤的巴基对他咧嘴笑着，举起了三根手指。两根。一根。

 

“等等，你不——”

 

但是巴基已经动了。他后退两步，开始奔跑，腾空而起，在撞进水面时发出沉重的声响，就像一块巨大的石头。史蒂夫来不及甩开溅到睫毛上的水珠，猛地一蹬，朝巴基的方向游去。

 

平静的水面下暗流汹涌。史蒂夫睁大眼睛，环顾四周，游过一道道深色的光线。墨绿色的水草爬满了湖床，长长的叶片随着水流摆动。在阳光照不到的地方，湖水变得幽暗而寒冷，湖底的丛林被染成一团又一团深浅不一的黑影。

 

 _不要呼吸。_ 史蒂夫对自己说。 _找到那个混蛋，赶紧上去。_ 对空气的渴望在肺里抓挠着，带来一阵阵灼烧的感觉。他的眼角瞥到了一个浅色的影子。史蒂夫用力划水，朝着那个方向游去，在快到湖底的时候停了下来。那不过是一簇水草，像头发一样漂浮着，绞在一起又慢慢散开，不时露出惨白的乱石堆。

 

史蒂夫转过身，朝着湖面的方向猛地一蹬。他需要空气。 _也许还需要揍巴恩斯一顿。_ 然而水流卷住了他，就像一只有力的手按在他的胸口，把他压向湖底。水草翻动着缠了过来，在他的小腿留下粘腻而柔软的触感。血液撞击着他的耳膜，在越来越快的心跳声中，史蒂夫听见一个声音贴在他耳边窃窃私语：

 

_留在这里。_

 

他挣开湖水阴冷的拥抱，醒了过来。

 

 

\--

 

史蒂夫从床上坐起来，嘴里依然能尝到水草和泥土腥甜的味道。

 

 _这不是真的，完全不是。_ 史蒂夫把脸埋进手里，深深吸气，缓慢地吐出。小时候他和巴基从来没有离开过纽约。他们去到最远的地方是洛克威海滩。 _从花冠街出发。到大西洋大道。转向福尔顿街车站。_ 史蒂夫默念着，一点一点平静下来。他摸索着下床，穿过起居室，走进厨房。

 

清晨的光线带着柔和的灰蓝色，像一个半睡半醒的梦境。史蒂夫往咖啡机里倒了一勺咖啡粉，加水，停顿两秒，又加了一勺。他按下开关，机器吭哧吭哧地开始运转。他现在还有大概5分钟时间。史蒂夫快速地冲了个澡，穿上深蓝的长裤和衬衫，系好腰带，对着镜子压了压蓬乱的头发。

 

淋浴的水很烫，咖啡也是。史蒂夫小口啜饮着，苦涩的味道冲过喉咙，激向胃部。他皱起眉头，仍然不紧不慢地喝完了整杯咖啡。房子里很安静，窗边的树枝在轻轻敲打着玻璃。水龙头被拧开了，水槽里传来咕嘟作响的声音，很快又停了下来。马克杯底碰在料理台面。史蒂夫披上短外套，系好靴子，拿起他的格洛克、弹匣和警徽，走到屋外。

 

前一个晚上下了雪，天空和雪地反射着微光，正在越变越亮。史蒂夫走下门廊，一只乌鸦落在树枝上，小小的黑眼珠打量着他。史蒂夫对它点了点头，踩着草地上薄薄的积雪走向林边的雪佛兰。空气冷冽而干净，猎户座已经沉向西边的渔鹰峰。 _今天会是一个好日子。_ 史蒂夫竖起衣领，几乎被自己说服了。

 

点火，倒车，出发。车轮碾过碎石的路面，发出刺耳的摩擦声。树上的乌鸦猛地张开翅膀，在拖长的鸣叫中飞向天空。汽车开远了。积雪悄无声息地落进灌木丛里，落水管不时发出结冰的闷响，树林边的小屋恢复了平静。

 

 

\--

 

 _“_ _这绝对是真的。_ _”_ _老布兰特说。_ _“_ _那家伙的眼睛大得很，是那种暗红色，像血一样。一整个晚上，我都躲在谷仓里没敢出去。等到第二天早上，我终于忍不住跑了出来。感谢上帝那家伙已经离开了。但是那片林子就像被压路机碾过一样，还是一台燃烧着的压路机。也许我不记得它的样子了，但那种像腐肉烤焦了的气味，一百码之外我都能认出来。让我告诉你一件事，当你闻到这股味道的时候，你就跑吧，赶紧跑，头也不要回地跑吧！_ _”_

_上帝保佑老布兰特，他是霍普镇诸多见证者中的一员_ _——_ _这支队伍的人数还在不断增加。从_ _1940_ _年代起，这个小镇每年都有关于_ _“_ _林中暗影_ _”_ _的目击报告，最多的时候高达_ _15_ _起。有时候是镇上的居民，有时候是游客，有时候是过路的司机。如果这一切能得到证实，那么大脚怪真正的家乡也许不是柳树溪，而是这里，缅因州的霍普镇。_

_而镇上的居民对他们传说中的邻居又有什么看法呢？_

_P_ _先生：_ _“_ _全他妈都是扯淡。如果那些小年轻愿意从沙发里抬起屁股，把早就该换的路灯修一下，就不会有那么多人出现幻觉了。_ _”_

_M_ _女士_ _…_

 

 

“那就是我。”

 

史蒂夫停下滑动手机屏幕的手指，略带惊讶地抬起眼睛。穿着红色围裙的姑娘站在他面前，一只手抓着圆珠笔，另一只手放在口袋里，深色的眼睛注视着他。

 

“早上好，旺达。”史蒂夫微笑起来，停顿了一会。“让我猜猜，P先生就是菲利普？”

 

棕发女孩几不可见地点了点头。“我看着那位‘博客’编出这篇文章。”她加重语气，不以为然地撇了撇嘴。“花了一整个晚上问东问西。他当时就坐在你后面的位置上。”

 

“真是愉快的晚餐时间。”

                     

“是啊，如此愉快，菲利普都提早打烊了。”

 

“那么你跟他说了些什么？”

 

“这样和那样的事情，午夜，树林深处，之类之类。”旺达勾起嘴角，露出一个假笑。“一些怪人会说的东西。”

 

史蒂夫的笑容变淡了。

 

“旺达？”他对上她眼睛，看进去。“我从纽约来，见过足够多的怪人。相信我，你还可以更怪一点。”

 

“也许你应该待在纽约。”

 

“也许是的。但既然我在这里已经两年了，也许不是每个笨手笨脚的城里人都会被熊吃掉。”

 

旺达嗤笑出声，眼角的线条放松下来。史蒂夫向后靠在椅背上，早晨的阳光落在木地板上。餐馆很快就会热闹起来。

 

“好了，城市男孩，老样子？”

 

“对，老样子。”

 

旺达从口袋里拿出便签本，在上面快速记录了两句，又给史蒂夫倒了杯水。“一个小建议：别在菲利普面前提这个采访。离森林远一点，”她停顿了一会，补充了一句。“至少在谈话里面。”

 

“我会试试看的。”史蒂夫重新笑了起来。门口的铃铛响起， 旺达迎了过去。

 

 

\--

 

窗外的阳光已经变得明亮而灼热，昨晚那场雪看起来只停留在海拔更高的地方。史蒂夫从切斯特餐馆推门而出，不由自主地眯起眼睛。行人不多。行人总是不多，即使在这条最主要的街道。几辆SUV不紧不慢地开了过去，在前方的红绿灯前停下。史蒂夫左右打量了一会，穿过马路走向自己的警车。一辆装满原木的皮卡在他面前停下，一顶夸张的牛仔毡帽从窗口探了出来。

 

“看啊，这不是我们可敬的治安官吗。”

 

“你也早上好，霍奇。”史蒂夫随口应了一句，继续在外套口袋里摸索着车钥匙。

 

“怎么，今天不用忙着在山里迷路了？很遗憾我们这里跟你那儿不太一样。Google地图没什么用处，这里还没有被‘录入系统’。”

 

史蒂夫抬起头，看着他夸张地用手势比出双引号，平静地回答。“我住在鹿角坡，离这里三十分钟车程，如果你能找到地方。”

 

霍奇眯着眼睛，准备再说点什么，忽然又停了下来，皮笑肉不笑地指了指史蒂夫身后。

 

“我想嘉莉小姐有话要跟你说。”

 

车窗上倒映出旺达的身影。

 

“已经是绿灯了。” 史蒂夫掏出钥匙，打开车门，挡住了霍奇的视线。“你不是还有些事情要做，比如说你的工作？”

 

“是的，一份 _真正的_ ， _正派的_ 工作。”霍奇抬起他的方下巴。“和你聊天总是那么愉快，罗杰斯。”他假模假样地按了一下帽子边缘，踩下油门离开了。

 

“一个纯正的傻逼。”旺达评论，她的声音平板没有起伏，就像她的表情。

 

“他只是想要我的职位。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“从我到这里的第一天起，他就把这个意思表达得非常清楚。”

 

“行行好，当你还在这里的时候尽量留着它，看在所有人的份上。”旺达收回远望的眼神，看向史蒂夫。她举起手，拇指和食指间捏着一个古铜色的钥匙扣。“你刚才掉下了这个。”

 

史蒂夫接了过来。

 

“嗯，谢了，旺达。”他没有错过旺达探究的眼神。“怎么了？”

 

“我肯定在霍莉的纪念品店看到过一模一样的款式。”

 

“好吧，你知道的，有那么几天我以为自己只是来这里旅游，一个纪念品看上去是不错的想法。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“这样的小镇在纽约可不多见。” 

 

“或者在其他任何地方。”旺达说，史蒂夫几乎要为她的荣誉感微笑起来。然而她摇了摇头，沉默地打量了史蒂夫一会。“在外面照顾好自己，特别是在树林里的时候。”她安静地说。

 

 _真是个不同寻常的建议。_ 史蒂夫侧过头，略微惊讶地抬起眉毛。

 

旺达只是看着他。

 

“我什么时候没有做到？”史蒂夫最后说。他坐上驾驶座，朝旺达挥了挥手，把雪佛兰开上街道。

 

消防站，旅馆，唱片店，零售店，这差不多就是镇上最繁华的街道了。皮尔森正在从卡车上卸货，说明现在大概刚过8点。蕾娜塔的面包屋已经在橱窗里挂起了节日彩灯。一切都跟他刚到镇上来时那样，没有任何变化。

 

_这就是你想要的吗？_

 

一个幽灵般的声音在他记忆边缘响起，低沉，嘶哑，带着刻薄的恶意。史蒂夫抓紧了方向盘，手指因为过于用力而泛起了白色。

 

 _站熊溪，雨湾，枯木地。_ 他直视前方，目光扫过路牌上一个又一个名字。 _旅游的季节就要到了，得组织一下志愿者队伍。_ 他想着零零碎碎的工作，想着云杉树林和溪流穿过的谷地，想着即将到来的节日。

 

那个瞬间过去了。

 

\--

 

“喂史蒂夫，小心！”

 

史蒂夫及时侧身，躲过晃下来的绳子，伸手抓住了它。他抬起头，对上折梯顶端一张带着歉意的笑脸。

 

“吉姆，怎么是你在这里？昨天晚上该是盖博值班。”史蒂夫走近梯子，把绳头抛了上去。

 

“是啊。但他凌晨两点的时候打来电话，说了一些关于给他家奶牛接生的事情。所以我就在这里了，而他欠我一张季后赛门票。”森田说着，一边飞快地把绳结固定在灯柱上。

 

“你觉得怎么样？”森田问。

 

史蒂夫退后两步，眯起眼睛，迎着光线打量起马路上方的彩色横幅。

 

**_ 霍普镇 _ **

 

**_ 你希望成真的地方 _ **

 

“对一条广告来说够有希望了。”

 

“我猜对游客来说大概也是。”森田心满意足地说，开始一步一步爬下梯子。“顺便说，阿曼达和她的单子已经在等着你了。”

 

“是吗？”史蒂夫抓着警局的门把手，回头看了森田一眼。“今天有什么新闻？”

 

森田耸了耸肩。

 

“还是这样和那样的事情，头儿，反正都归你了。”

 

就像往常那样，前厅里散发着一股皮革和酒精的味道。二十多年前，镇上的居民认为把废弃的档案馆改做狩猎展览是个不错的主意。当社区意识到，比起欣赏别人的成果，大部分人更愿意自己拿起猎枪，这里又归了镇上警局所有。然而即使是现在，房间的各个角落依然暗示着过去的痕迹：墙壁上的鹿头标本，架子上展开翅膀的游隼，露出尖牙的郊狼。史蒂夫把浣熊的爪子扶正了一些，拍了拍它的脑袋，向二楼的办公室走去。

 

阿曼达拿着记事本迎了过来。这位调度员已经六十多岁了，动作利落，一头花白的卷发。

 

“早上好，史蒂夫。”

 

“早上好，阿曼达。”史蒂夫对她点头致意，把外套挂在门后。“说说今天的情况吧。”

 

“加西亚投诉布兰特家的狗太能叫唤。有人用喷漆在布莱德利的谷仓大门上涂了一个脸上长着老二的头像，还特别警告大家那不是个好地方。镇委会要求警局到小学做一次解说。一名自称‘旅游评论者’的斯科特朗问你有没有时间接受采访。”

 

史蒂夫一边听着一边向自己的隔间走去，在经过拘留室的时候停下了脚步。

 

“昨晚有人在这里过夜了？”

 

阿曼达翻了翻手里的记事本。

 

“对，老斯特恩。他喝醉了，又一次，爬到广场的水池里宣布自己要成为美利坚国王——感谢上帝喷泉早就关了。森田把他带回来醒酒，今天早上已经回去了。”

 

史蒂夫点了点头。

 

“提醒布兰特带他的狗去体检一下。打电话给钱斯，让他向布莱德利道歉，把谷仓重新刷好——下次约会找个不是别人私产的地方。告诉镇委会‘好的’，告诉斯科特朗‘无可奉告’。”史蒂夫看着阿曼达一条条记录下来。“还有什么是我应该知道的？”

 

“嗯，我冲好了咖啡，老样子，和刚买的糖霜甜甜圈一起放在厨房。”

 

“谢了阿曼达，我晚点会去拿的。”

 

“蕾娜塔又多给了一个，我觉得她对你有点意思。”她眨了眨眼，史蒂夫笑了起来，不确定自己想要回答。外间的电话铃响了起来，阿曼达走了出去，顺手带上了门。

 

史蒂夫在办公桌前坐下，从最底层的抽屉取出一份厚厚的卷宗。他看着封面已经略微褪色的FBI印章，手指在文件夹边缘摩挲了一会，终于翻了开来。他知道自己会看到什么：深色的头发，粗糙的皮肤，棱角分明的下巴。史蒂夫扫过照片下方的M.I.A.字样，呼吸有了短暂的停滞。两年过去了，他依然——

 

门口响起一阵急促的敲击声，阿曼达的声音传了进来。

 

“治安官，老橡树农场的艾伦报告了一起狩猎意外，我们得派人去渔鹰峰看一下。”

 

“知道了。”

 

史蒂夫大声回答，又看了一眼卷宗，把它塞回抽屉，上锁，大步走了出去。阿曼达看着他套上大衣，问了一句：“那一带属于国家公园，需要我通知一下守林人吗？”

 

“我可以在路上打给他。”

 

“哦史蒂夫，你大概还没有听说，他们换了一个新人，叫做——”阿曼达停下话头，在电脑里搜索了一会。“弗兰克卡索。这里写着他没有电话，也没有手机，看起来电台是我们的唯一选项。”

 

“听起来真够外向的，”史蒂夫点了点头。“我等不及要认识他了。”

 

\--

 

弗兰克卡索一语不发，只是从保温瓶里倒了一杯咖啡，递给眼前一脸紧张的年轻人。

 

“好了，艾伦，”史蒂夫看着年轻人喝下咖啡，继续发问。“你说你昨天晚上听见了枪声。为什么当时没有报警？”

 

艾伦匆忙地吞咽，几乎被滚烫的咖啡呛到。

 

“很，很抱歉，治安官。”他有点结巴地回答。“你知道的，这里，这里毕竟是缅因啊。总有几个城里人来喝酒，扎营，找地方练习枪法。我以为昨晚只不过是另一次男子汉聚会。”

 

“但是今天早上我发现了那具尸体，还有些零零散散的东西。”艾伦停顿了一下，心有余悸地往山坡的方向看了一眼。“我不知道那是什么，但看上去和普通的狩猎意外不太一样。所以我没有过去，直接给你们打了电话。”

 

“你总是带着望远镜出来散步？”史蒂夫问。

 

“哦这个。”艾伦把望远镜举高了一点。“我本来只是出来看看红雀和织布鸟，完全没想到会遇上那些东西……”

 

史蒂夫接过望远镜，搜索远处。枯死的树木，一只雄鹿倒在雪地上，身体不自然地扭曲。他把望远镜递给卡索。更高的山脊上，树林黑色的枝桠蛛网一样四处蔓延。一群乌鸦盘旋着，接连在雪地上投下移动的阴影，不时发出尖利的鸣叫。

 

“这肯定是幸运的一天。”卡索开口评论，这是他报上姓名以来的第一句话。卡索的声音很沉，和他的握手一样粗糙而坚硬，史蒂夫感到脖子后面的皮肤一阵刺痒，像被静电碰到一样。还有那浓重的纽约口音。 _天_ 。

 

“我们过去看看。”史蒂夫转身走向树林，用力吸入山间冷冽的空气。

 

\--

 

起风了。

 

风从山的另一边来，卷着一层细碎的雪雾撒向悬崖。云层像浮冰一样聚拢，原本明亮的天色迅速黯淡下来。史蒂夫注意到卡索停下了脚步。

 

“有什么发现？”

 

“这一片的脚印不太对。”卡索指着坡地上薄薄的新雪，他们两个刚踩出了一条小路。

 

“看得出来有松鼠，山鸡，也许还有几只兔子。”卡索一一辨认着。“都是些小家伙，没有鹿。”

 

“不管昨晚发生了什么，都是在下雪之前。”史蒂夫沉思地说。“我等会联系一下气象站，看看那是什么时候的事情。”

           

“大概是3点左右。”卡索回答，“有时候我睡得很晚。”他对上史蒂夫探究的眼神，补充了一句。

 

他们沉默地在雪地中走了一会，小心避开雪窝和虬结的树根。

 

“你之前在哪个部队？”史蒂夫问。

 

“海陆第一侦察营，阿富汗，伊拉克，然后又是阿富汗。”卡索说。“你呢？”

 

“陆军第三步兵师，伊拉克，两年FBI，现在是这个宁静小镇的治安官。”

 

“从FBI到这儿？见鬼，你肯定惹毛了不少人。”

 

“他们都说这是我的特长。”史蒂夫轻笑起来，干脆地承认。“这里也没那么糟糕，你会发现的。今年最大的案件是一群猪成功越狱，从运输车跑到街上。”

 

卡索若有所思地点了点头。他的下巴绷紧了一些，看起来在努力控制自己不要大笑出声。

 

“和过去的工作环境是不太一样。”他承认。

 

“不论怎么说，卡索先生。”史蒂夫停下脚步，看着他。“欢迎来到霍普镇。”

 

“谢了，治安官。”

 

“事实上大家不经常这样叫我。”史蒂夫弯起嘴角，摇了摇头。“大部分情况下都是罗杰斯，或者‘嗨，史蒂夫’。”

 

卡索看向那双蓝绿色的眼睛。作为一个退伍军人和一名治安官，他似乎太嫩了点。但他身上确实也有什么东西让人愿意付以信任。也许是他走路时挺起肩膀的姿势，也许是他认真观察周围每一件事的样子。卡索发现自己已经微笑起来。

 

“同样地，弗兰克，只是弗兰克就足够了。”

 

\--

 

“这确实不是12口径，”卡索蹲下查看眼前的一片混乱。“或者任何一把猎枪能做出来的事情。”

 

已经冻僵的雄鹿倒在岩石上，一道巨大的伤口横贯腹部，几乎把它撕成了两半，暗红色的血肉交错翻腾，黑色的眼睛变成了冰。卡索拨开积雪，试图从翻起的苔藓上辨认出肉食动物巨大脚趾留下的痕迹。

 

“狼群？或者是熊？”他沉思着说。

 

“确实经常有目击熊或者野狼的报告，”史蒂夫弯下腰，翻检着草丛。“但我上次听说的时候，它们还没有学会开枪。”他直起身，递给卡索一枚猎枪子弹。

 

“常见的12口径。”卡索接过来查看了一会。“也许是哪个蠢蛋出来夜猎，运气不好，遇到了什么大家伙。他慌张了，一边开枪一边逃跑，应该是朝这个方向。”他观察着岩石上的划痕和断裂的枯枝，朝树林的方向走了几步。“看，那里又有一枚子弹。”

 

“弗兰克。”史蒂夫在身后叫住了他。“看看我找到了什么。”他举起一个深红色的钥匙扣，上面有一串白色的数字：203。

 

卡索的眼睛睁大了一点。“你不会正好知道这属于哪家旅馆，对吧？”

 

“事实上，我知道。”史蒂夫说。“你很快就会发现，这里所有人都认识所有人。”

 

“所以我猜你打算去那里碰下运气，看看能不能确认这位猎人的身份。而且你需要我继续待在这里寻找线索，”卡索朝着不远处的鸦群挥了挥手。“询问一下目击证人。

 

“差不多就是这样。”史蒂夫嘴角露出一抹笑意。“一个建议，晚点估计还要下雪，你可能需要一件外套。”

 

卡索眯起眼睛望向山脊上匍匐的阴云，摇了摇头。

 

“我的车里还有咖啡，今天早上新鲜冲好的。那就是我需要的全部东西。”他身上的黑色夹克敞开着，肌肉在衣服下绷得紧紧的。

 

史蒂夫清了清嗓子，把目光从他肩膀的线条上移开。

 

“你说了算，硬汉。”

 

\--

 

每当游客问起镇上的旅馆，镇民们都会交换一个心知肚明的对视，加上一句意味深长的“哦对， ** _那个地方_** ”。尽管有这样那样不加掩饰的窃窃私语，“ ** _那个地方_** ”依然是大部分外来者的第一选择——很有可能因为严格意义的小镇范围内旅馆只此一家。史蒂夫把车停在路边，扫了一眼新做好的招牌，脚步稍微停顿了一下。

 

“下午好，皮尔森,这个星期的主题是‘恶魔的巢穴’？”他推开大门，在一片混杂着喘息、啃咬、肉体碰撞的声音中走向前台，大声对接待员（兼任店主）打了个招呼。 _听上去像是有什么东西快要死掉了。_ 史蒂夫默默地想。DC皮尔森迅速按下暂停键，几只狼吞虎咽的僵尸在电脑屏幕上定格。他一脸笑容地转过头来。

 

“完全没错，治安官。”皮尔森眉飞色舞地说，脸上的胡子一翘一翘。“你要加入我们的恐怖电影之夜吗？加上你就有，呃，三个人了。我们有各种各样的好东西，爆米花，芝士条，胡椒博士，甚至还有一块占卜板，跟驱魔人里面的一模一样。这个周末——或者你有空的任何时间。”

 

“偏僻的小屋，深山，占卜板，一个幽暗的暴风雨之夜。”史蒂夫努力绷出一种平板的语调。“你是打算看一部恐怖电影还是自己上演一出？”

 

“拜托，史蒂夫，这才是好玩的地方。”

 

“嗯，不。我碰巧注意到，在这种电影里大部分警察都活不到最后。”史蒂夫侧身亮出自己的警徽，看着皮尔森耷拉的眉毛笑了起来。“另外，”他很快收拾好自己的表情，从口袋里掏出那把钥匙，放到桌上。“我也不是来这里聊天的，皮尔森。这是旅馆里的东西，没错吧？”

 

“对，203房，203房……”皮尔森看向天花板，回忆了几秒。“天， 斯科特朗！那是他的房间，我们恐怖电影之夜的另一个人。你在哪里找到这个的？”

 

“老橡树那里有一起打猎意外。听着，你今天有见过他吗？”

 

“我今天打了几次电话给他，但一直没有人接……最后一次见他是昨天晚上，”皮尔森拧着眉毛，一副冥思苦想的样子。“我们聊了一下他写的那篇文章，还有——”

 

“什么文章？”史蒂夫打断了他。

 

“关于林中暗影的文章——就是把老菲利普气得不清的那篇。”皮尔森解释到。“写得可真不错，我得说，毕竟他的资料来源主要是我。”他带着一点自豪地指了指自己，对上史蒂夫微微抬起的眉毛，赶紧回到正题。“呃，斯科特还说了一些关于去找确实证据的事情。等等，他不会真的遇上了——”

 

皮尔森的眼睛睁大了，双手捂在嘴上。

 

“风雪，GPS失灵，手电筒电池耗尽。我宁愿先考虑这几种可能性。”

 

“除了最有可能的那种。我还以为你和镇上那群怀疑论者不一样。”皮尔森咕哝着坐下，抬头看着史蒂夫。“总有一天你会明白的，史蒂夫。”

 

“而在那之前，如果你有朗先生的任何消息，打个电话告诉我。可以吗？”史蒂夫说，看着皮尔森点头答应。“谢了，皮尔森，回头见。”

 

屏幕上的僵尸又开始追逐那群可怜的受害者了。

 

“嗨，治安官！”

 

史蒂夫走下台阶的时候，皮尔森在后面叫了一句。他回过头，看见皮尔森从柜台后站起来。

 

“不要停止相信！”他喊到，双手指着自己T恤上的标语和图案。

 

史蒂夫没有说话，只是在重新响起来的嘈杂声中比了个肯定的手势。

 

他还得再去渔鹰峰一趟。

 

\--

 

通往国家公园的山路基本上就是一个接一个的急转弯。一侧是落叶满地的桦木山丘，一侧是阴郁寒冷的黑岩湖。傍晚行踪不定的雾气笼罩着路面，穿过某条隧道之后电台节目变得断断续续，杂音很多，像是几个频道叠到了一起。史蒂夫伸手调节了一会，毫无帮助，干脆关上了电台。雾气中有雨点打在车窗上，他的脑海里响起一首熟悉的旋律，他的手指开始在方向盘上打起节拍。史蒂夫忽然意识到自己反复哼唱的歌词 _就是_ 旅途乐队的“不要停止相信。”

 

 _也许皮尔森说的真有几分道理。_ 史蒂夫默默地琢磨着这个念头，自顾自地笑起来。

 

“也许我就是那么好说话。”他对仪表盘说。

 

前方的暮色越来越沉，一盏又一盏路灯在窗外闪过，树林边亮起了浅黄色的光圈。下午4点30分。史蒂夫扫了一眼车上的电子表，小小地叹了口气。 _怎么，你还在怕黑吗？_ 他能听见巴基的声音，低沉，亲密，带着一点取笑的意味。他当时怎么是回答来着？—— _不是黑暗，只是这里的夜晚太长了。_ ——是这样的吗？然后那双长着老茧的手就摸了上来。那些没有意义的玩笑，还有那些抚摸带来的刺痒，它们都像是上辈子的事情。他记不清了。

 

警用电台里传来信号，史蒂夫拿起对讲机，卡索的声音传了出来。

 

“史蒂夫……回答……山坡……找到……”

 

信号干扰很严重，几乎听不清楚他说了什么。

 

“弗兰克，请重复，完毕。”

 

没有回应，电流在扬声器里嘶嘶作响。

 

“弗兰克，重复你刚才说的话，完毕。”

 

电流的声音猛地放大，又迅速收束成一阵尖利的擦刮声。史蒂夫看了一眼手中的对讲机，困惑地皱起眉头。

 

“卡索？”

 

一道晦暗的影子从乳白色的雾气中浮现出来，摇摇晃晃地走了两步，停在道路中央。

 

“搞什么——”

 

史蒂夫把刹车一踩到底，方向盘迅速向右打到尽头，雪佛兰几乎立刻横甩出去。他来不及反应，只是举手护住头部。随着一连串不祥的断裂声，车子全速冲下路肩，在陡坡上侧翻在地，又滑行了十几英尺才在一片刺耳的摩擦声中完全停下来。史蒂夫感到身体猛地一滞，额头撞上了安全气囊，鼻子里全是尼龙布料让人窒息的味道。

 

他用力闭上眼睛，然后睁开，有那么一瞬间不明白到底发生了什么事情，或者过了多长时间。

 

_什么东西闻起来像血，尝起来像血，摸起来还是像血？_

史蒂夫摸了一把额头，指尖下是滚烫而粘稠的触感。每一次呼吸都扯动着肋骨下方的什么东西，眼前一阵一阵地发黑，里面全是星星点点跳动的色彩。

 

 _操。_ 他想说，然而只能听见细细的气流。 _那是你的呼吸。_ 一个声音在脑海里告诉他。引擎已经熄火，没有路灯，没有星星，黑暗和寂静从四面八方压迫过来。 _这里只有你一个人了。_

 

“我不——我不喜欢这样。”史蒂夫挣扎着宣布，手指来回摸索，终于解开紧紧勒在胸前的安全带。一声沉闷的响动，他落在翻倒的车顶上。史蒂夫伸手按着门框，一点一点地撑起身体，尖细的玻璃碎片在掌心下嘎吱作响。

 

他用力咬着下唇，不让自己叫出声来。

 

_在太空中，没有人能听到你尖叫。_

 

他模糊地想着，几乎要被逗乐了，如果不是此刻他全身上下的肌肉都在无声地尖叫。

 

一双有力的手掌按住了他的肩膀。

 

“放松点，交给我。”一个肯定的声音在他身后说。

 

“什么？”史蒂夫下意识地追问。

 

他感到自己的右手臂被举起了一些，落在某个人的肩膀上；一只手绕过自己腰侧，稳稳地扶在那里。

 

“跟着我的脚步。”那个声音说。他们靠得那么近，史蒂夫可以闻到他身上汗水、咖啡和枪油的味道。

 

 _是弗兰克_  _卡索。_ 他想起来了。

 

“好的。”史蒂夫说，身体放松了一些，感到手臂下方坚实的肌肉在缓慢地移动。

 

“这就对了。”卡索说。“这就对了。”他重复了一遍，迈着稳健的步伐。

 

\--

 

“你知道，我已经感觉好多了。”史蒂夫说。他舔了舔嘴唇内侧的伤口，舌尖还是能尝到一点金属的味道。

 

“你的同事听上去很担心，后援正在过来的路上。”卡索说，一边把强光手电放到皮卡的车盖上，又从副驾驶座下取出一个急救包。“从我个人经验来说，最好不要激怒一个调度员。”他取出镊子，用酒精给尖端消毒，然后抓过史蒂夫的手。 

 

史蒂夫低下头，看着棉球拂过手背，小心地避开玻璃碎片扎进血肉的地方。“好像确实是这样。”他说。

 

卡索把手举高了一点，对好光线，用镊子夹住玻璃碎片的顶端，把它们一点点拉出皮肤。史蒂夫控制不住地抖动了一下。深深浅浅的伤口像是发展出了自我意识，随着脉搏的节奏火烧火燎地跳动起来。

 

“很快就好了。”卡索的动作没有停顿，只是握得更紧了一点。他往伤口撒上一层抗生素粉，取出绷带开始包扎。

 

“我有过更糟的经历。”史蒂夫说。

 

“我肯定你有。”卡索熟练地把绷带末端塞到最下层，用安全别针固定住。“但我怀疑那能让事情好上多少。”

 

手电筒的光线照亮了他一部分面孔，浓重地勾勒出额头和眼窝的轮廓。皮肤上的皱纹，瞳孔里的光点，所有细节都清晰可见。卡索注意到史蒂夫的打量，把头抬高了一些。他棱角分明的颧骨和下巴从阴影中浮现出来，脖子上肌肉发达，显得粗糙而强壮。

 

_就像灰狼一样。_

 

史蒂夫坐直了一点，放下手，指尖摸到岩石冰冷潮湿的表面。

 

“谢谢。”他说。

 

卡索点了点头，把东西一件件收拾好放到车盖上，自己也靠在一边。

 

“刚才到底发生了什么？”

 

史蒂夫想起山路上的那道黑影，一阵不安涌上心头。

 

“雾里有些什么东西，忽然出现在路中央。”他努力回忆那个瞬间。“就那么站在那里，很高很大，一动不动。我记得看见了他的眼睛，但事情发生得太快了，我也不确定……”他朝公路的方向望去。椭圆形的光圈包围了他们身边的林地，除此之外就是一片纯然的黑暗。

 

“也许是什么野兽，被车灯吓到了。”卡索沉思地说。“听着，我之前——”

 

远处传来一阵吱吱嘎嘎的响动，有什么东西在树林间快速奔跑，冲着他们的方向。史蒂夫迅速起身，右手按着枪套，卡索已经举起了猎枪。

 

一片安静。

 

一根树枝啪的折断。然后又是一根。

 

沉重的脚步声再次响起，伴随着落叶被掀起的哗哗声。近了，越来越近了——

 

“不要开枪！”一脸惊慌的男人大喊着，高举双手冲到灯光下。

 

“不要开枪！” 他又喊了一遍，嗓子因为急切而破裂了。

 

史蒂夫和卡索交换了一个眼神，卡索把枪口放低了几寸。

 

“你是什么人？在这里干什么？”史蒂夫问。

 

“我，”那个男人弯下腰，用力喘着气，一只手抓着胸口，“我是斯科特 朗。树林，树林里有东西。”

 

他努力吞咽，呼吸平复了一些。

 

“一些很大的东西。”

 

\--

 

“我过去看看情况。”卡索对史蒂夫说。

 

史蒂夫点了点头。“我和朗先生留在这里。”

 

“等等，你就这样一个人过去吗？我跟你们说，那家伙大得很，你不能——”

 

“是的，你说过了。”卡索看了朗一眼。“谢谢提醒，我确实还有同伴。”他举起猎枪，枪托牢牢地抵着肩窝，往树林深处走去。

 

朗张开嘴巴，一脸不敢相信的样子。他瞠目结舌地站了一会，看着卡索的身影消失在光线照不到的地方，几次呼吸之后终于找到了合适的词语。

 

“那是——刚才那是克林特伊斯特伍德在讲话吗？”朗不安地在灯光下来回踱步，落叶在脚下沙沙作响。他看上去没有受伤，但一副精疲力尽的样子，衣服上沾着树叶和泥点，眼睛下有很重的黑眼圈。

 

“冷静一点，斯科特——我可以这样称呼你吗？”没有反对。史蒂夫说了下去。“我是史蒂夫罗杰斯，镇上的治安官。那是弗兰克 卡索，前侦查狙击手。你现在安全了。”

 

“侦查——我甚至不知道那意味着什么。”

 

“那意味着他知道自己在做什么。”

 

朗继续来回走了几圈，终于平静了一些，找到一块干燥的石头坐了下来。史蒂夫在一地狼藉的雪佛兰后座翻了一会，从地上捡起一个粉红色的面包盒。

 

“来些甜甜圈？”史蒂夫打开盒子，递了过去。“虽然被压扁了一点点。”

 

朗的表情定格了两秒，然后耸了耸肩。

 

“总比什么都没有要强。”

 

他吃得很快，几下就解决了一个甜甜圈，白色的糖霜落在军绿色的裤子上。史蒂夫给他递了瓶水，朗随手接过，含糊地说了句“谢谢”，以几乎相同的速度干掉了第二个甜甜圈。终于，他拍了拍衣服上的碎屑，满意地叹了口气。

 

“漫长的一天，嗯？”

 

“疯狂的一天，不是吹的。”

 

“我跟皮尔森谈过，你从昨晚起就在这里了。”

 

“说实话，我不知道。”朗摸了摸头，脸上带出了一点尴尬。“我搞丢了大部分装备，完全找不到方向。感觉上把这附近每一寸森林都走遍了——它们还都长得一模一样。”

 

他停下来喝了点水，用手背擦了擦嘴角。

 

“史蒂夫，对吧？我得说——等等，你是史蒂夫，史蒂夫 罗杰斯的史蒂夫？”朗像是被按下了什么开关，忽然激动起来。

 

“那确实是我的名字。”

 

“荣誉退役，FBI探员，关于你的事情我听说了不少。以你这样的资历留在这个小镇，是因为觉得这里——”朗的话没有问完。他注意到史蒂夫的下巴收紧了，原本沉稳的眼神变得警惕而锋利，赶紧加了一句解释。“我都是听皮尔森说的。”

 

“互联网也帮了一点小忙，对吧？”

 

“这个，”朗的眼神有一瞬间的躲闪。“我自己也做了一点小调查。”

 

“没关系，人们喜欢讨论，我明白。”

 

“我只是听说了关于镇子的传闻，每年都有几起‘林中暗影’的报告，这真是不同寻常。而像你这样的治安官，”朗对着史蒂夫比划了一下，“也不多见。我的调查完全是基于学术兴趣，真的，只是这样。”

 

“是啊，我拜读过你的文章。”

 

“你读过？太好了史蒂夫，那你应该知道我早就想问你几个问题，关于——”

 

“慢点，斯科特，我们别太匆忙，一次一个问题。”史蒂夫看见朗跃跃欲试的样子，做手势让他安静下来。

 

“我是提问的那个。”史蒂夫说。

 

朗叹了口气，失望地耷下肩膀。

 

“你在树林里到底看到了什么？”

 

“我只知道有什么东西在浓雾里面。它看见我了，朝着我追过来，我只知道绝对不能被它赶上，所以我跑开了。我一直跑一直跑，感觉只有这一件重要的事情……”

 

他低下头，看着地面陷入了回忆。灌木丛中传出一阵细碎的响动，朗几乎马上跳了起来，注视着发出声音的方向。

 

卡索回来了。

 

“树林里什么都没有。”他走到史蒂夫身边站定，言简意赅地总结。“但我找到了一些东西，可能是你的。”他侧过身子，冲着朗点了点头，史蒂夫注意到他手里还拿着另一杆猎枪。

 

远处传来警笛的声音，晃动的灯光穿过影影绰绰的树林，仿佛就在眼前。

 

“我还给你的小队指了个路。他们应该马上就到。”卡索说。

 

轮胎在满是苔藓与落叶的小路上碾出沉闷的咯嗒声，远光灯闪烁了一下，熄灭了。一辆拖车在他们旁边停下，森田从驾驶座探出头。

 

“我的天啊，头儿，你看上去糟透了。”

 

“谢了，吉姆，我大概能从这儿幸存下来。”

 

“我得说一句，史蒂夫，老菲利普不会喜欢这个的。”说话的是琼斯。他打开车门跳到地上，绕着侧翻的雪佛兰走了几步。

 

“对啊，没错。” 史蒂夫叹了口气，抿着嘴唇拧出一个僵硬的笑容。“那部分我就不那么肯定了。”

 

\--

 

“抱歉这里的一团糟。”卡索从副驾驶座上捡起地图，塞进手套箱里。“一般没有别的乘客。”

 

“没有什么特别的朋友？”史蒂夫试图假装这是一个不经意的问题，但脸颊控制不住地一阵发烫。他很庆幸天色够暗，卡索正忙着把Pizza盒塞进塑料袋里。他希望卡索什么都没注意到。

 

“一个自由自在的单身汉。”卡索回答，把垃圾袋系好，随意地扔到后座，发出很响的一阵碰撞声。史蒂夫转身看见成打被踩扁的易拉罐，他注意到上面的商标，严肃起来。

 

“弗兰克，你 ** _确实_** 知道酒驾是归我管的事情，对吧？”

 

“哦那个，我不喝那些玩意儿，只是受不了露营的人把它们扔得到处都是。”卡索退后两步扶着车门，做出一个“请”的手势。“现在应该勉强可以忍受了。”

 

情况比“可以忍受”要好得多。皮革坐垫有点硬——但至少是完整的。没有空气清新剂，车厢里散发着咖啡和汉堡肉饼淡淡的味道。史蒂夫扣好安全带，向后靠在椅背上，忽然意识到太阳穴一直在隐隐作痛，一整天的疲惫返了上来。

 

“你确定不用去找医生看看？”卡索坐进驾驶座，关好车门，眼神落在史蒂夫身上。

 

“我只需要睡上一觉。”史蒂夫回答。

 

“没问题，那就回去。”卡索半转过身，注视着车后的黑暗，小心翼翼地开始倒车。经过Jones和森田的时候史蒂夫忽然想起了什么。“稍等一下。”他对卡索说，摇下了车窗。

 

“斯科特！”他对拖车后座的朗大声喊道。“刚才是你在公路上吗？”

 

“什么？”朗似乎被惊醒了，猛地坐直，用力揉了揉眼睛。“没有。我一直想到大路上来着，但就是找不到。”

 

史蒂夫想再问点什么，思考两秒后放弃了。

 

“我们迟点再聊。”

 

卡索踩下油门。他们摇摇晃晃地开上陡峭的斜坡，金属在岩石上碰撞，路消失在探照灯尽头。密不透光的枝桠逐渐变得稀疏，一小片一小片深蓝色的天空透了出来。他们转过最后一个上坡的弯道，汽车底盘响亮地刮过路肩，终于开上平坦的水泥路面。雾气不知道什么时候已经散开了。晚风透明而澄澈，几缕深色的云彩漂浮在地平线上，细沙一般的群星点亮如水的夜空。它们沉默地闪耀着，就像某种遥远的慰藉。

 

史蒂夫叹了口气。

 

“我肯定你的小队能把朗安全送回镇上。和你的车一起。”卡索转头看了他一眼，开口说到。

 

史蒂夫把手抵上额头，指关节揉了揉眉心。

 

“我知道，我不担心他们。”他放下手，继续看向前方的天空。有些时候他只是喜欢一语不发地坐着，回忆，思考，或者只是坐在那里。也许是因为他的工作。他每天说的和听的话已经够多了。但是这个晚上，在这片夜空下，他感到一种久违的冲动。

 

“那些星星，”史蒂夫说，“我在伊拉克的时候经常看着它们。我认得的不多，猎户座和射手座，诸如此类。它们看起来和这里不太一样，但知道它们在那儿——”史蒂夫停顿了一下。

 

“那让我感觉很好。”

 

“它们足够安静，从来不吵吵嚷嚷，而且肯定没有随身携带一枚火箭弹。对我来说足够好了。”卡索说。

 

史蒂夫从胸腔里发出一点声响，分不清是叹息还是嗤笑。

 

巴基入伍后的三个月，史蒂夫也到了本宁堡。他们在酒吧喝过几次酒，一起回了趟纽约，下次再见面的时候就是在纳杰夫了。那是一个难得宁静的傍晚，他们正排着队领取口粮。空气中飘扬着尘土和宣礼塔的歌声，金星带在地平线上反射着玫瑰色的光。上帝或者管理这个地方的随便什么神作证，巴基说，我们应该一起回到布鲁克林，在那里变老。他用手臂勾着史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫回了他一个全心全意的拥抱。

 

卡索注意着路边的指示牌，在岔路上右拐，经过空无一人的自助加油站。他们绕着黑岩湖边的山路前进，道路蜿蜒向上，无数橙黄色的光点连成一片，倒映出岸线的形状。

 

“你听说过镇上的湖火节吗？”史蒂夫问。

 

“只听说过名字。”

 

“每年太阳下山最早的那天，镇上的居民就会把一条装满木柴、干草、油布的船推到湖上，点起火，在岸上看着，一边喝酒，烧烤，一边打赌它能烧上多久。听起来很傻气，但其实很美。你应该来看看。”

 

卡索笑了。“也许我确实会来，带上我的啤酒。”

 

他们在史蒂夫的木屋旁停下。没有路灯，周围一片寂静，只有皮卡引擎发出的声音。史蒂夫解开安全带，伸手打开车门。

 

“谢谢你，弗兰克，”史蒂夫说，“为了今晚的所有事情。”

 

“这没什么。”卡索从方向盘上抬起手指。“听着，明天早上我会再去森林里看看，确定没有漏掉什么东西。”

 

“我应该和你一起过去。”

 

“到目前为止，唯一的受害者是一头雄鹿，我看不出有什么必要。”卡索停顿了一下，注视着史蒂夫的脸。“再说，如果我遇上哪只熊带着猎枪，一定会第一时间告诉你的。”

 

史蒂夫思索了一会，缓慢地点了点头。

 

“晚安，弗兰克。”

 

“晚安。”

 

史蒂夫关上车门朝小屋走去。皮卡停在原处，头灯照亮了小小的空地。他踩上吱呀作响的木头台阶，拧亮前廊的壁灯，淡黄色的光线披落下来。史蒂夫用钥匙打开房门，回头对一直耐心等待的皮卡挥了挥手，看着卡索把车倒上小路，离开了。

 

\--

暗红色的车灯消失在云杉丛中，寒冷与空旷中各种各样的声音涌现出来。松鼠在枝头跳动的窸窣声，驼鹿呼唤同伴时拖长的鼻音，一切都混杂在夜风里。史蒂夫小小地打了个寒颤。

 

他关上门，反锁，把暖气调到最大，检查了一遍窗户。厨房有点透风，但问题不大。他把靴子扔在浴室门外，又脱掉沾着泥土的外套和长裤，走进淋浴间拧开花洒。滚烫的水柱迎面而来，洗掉了皮肤上结块的鲜血和尘土。他举起手，小心避开包扎好的伤口，大口吸进温热的雾气。水从头发上流下来，他闭上眼睛，什么都不去想。感觉很舒服，很好。

 

史蒂夫在淋浴下比平常多停留了一会，略带笨拙地用一只手擦干头发。他走出浴室，换上干净的背心和平角裤。房间里还是有点冷，但开始感觉像是在室内了。史蒂夫没有费心去收拾墙边那一团混乱。 _明天的事情明天再说。_ 他关了灯，爬上床，厚重的黑暗席卷过来。

 

他在冰冷柔软的床铺里微微蜷缩起身体，等待睡意。

 

 _史蒂夫_ _……_ _史蒂夫！这真是个不错的小镇，对吧？我们应该多住几天。_

 

 _救援队已经找遍了下游五英里的每一片河滩_ _……_ _没法下水，至少要等雨停以后_ _……_

 

_你到底想在这里找到什么，罗杰斯？_

 

_你为什么还不放手？_

 

不存在的责问刺痛了他。史蒂夫在床上翻了个身，缓慢而坚定地推开这些念头。不要急着跳进兔子洞里，他现在已经学会了这个。明天六点起来晨跑，然后整理资料。找个时间回娜塔莎和山姆的邮件。下个月之前把湖畔的露天看台搭好。他一件一件地清点着要做的事情，身体逐渐放松下来。屋外很远的什么地方传来一连串叫声，短促而模糊，就像从水底下传出来的那样。巨角猫头鹰，凶猛的大家伙。他想着，把自己更深地埋进枕头里，被子盖过下巴。

 

呼吸变得轻浅，四肢变得沉重。就像这样，他睡着了。黑岩湖的水汽在梦中漫延开来，月光下的湖面泛着晦暗的光芒。

 

 

\--

 

还是那条笼罩在浓雾里的山路。

 

他还是开着那辆雪佛兰，不顾一切地往道路尽头的某个地方赶。他不知道那里有些什么，也不知道具体时间，只知道自己必须过去，而且已经太迟了。史蒂夫用力踩下油门，疾驰着开过山中隧道。某个转弯之后，树林边的路灯发出很响的一阵爆裂声，火星四溅，然后完全熄灭了。

 

他扫了一眼窗外，再次看向前方。

 

那里多了一个人。

 

史蒂夫再次急转。雪佛兰轰鸣着冲开防撞栏，滑下山坡，撞在一棵松树上。他的额头猛地磕在方向盘上，一片血红色在眼前爆开。过了好一会儿他才感到颧骨一阵火辣辣的抽痛，金属的腥味在嘴里弥漫开来。

 

_一个人一天也只能发生那么多次车祸。_

 

在重击带来的窒息中，史蒂夫只来得及抓住这一个念头。持续不断的沙沙声连成一片，他分不清是电台还是自己耳朵深处传来的声音。

  

一滴，两滴。有什么热乎乎的东西淌向他的眼睛。史蒂夫用力抹开，发现自己的手抖得厉害。意识边缘连续闪动的碎片稳定下来，疼痛让梦境特有的模糊感消失了，周围的景象变得无比清晰。看上去像是真的，尝起来像是真的，但没有任何一个部分可能是真的。

 

 _一个愚蠢的梦。_ 史蒂夫告诉自己。 _你在自己的床上，不在森林里。_

他闭上眼，数到了十，然后睁开眼睛。

 

凸起的引擎盖，冒着白烟的散热器。他还是坐在原地。被困住了。孤单，眩晕，无法理解发生的事情。

 

一阵莫名的怒意掠过心头，在他的指尖留下针扎的刺痛。史蒂夫摸索着找到小刀，划断安全带，用手肘顶开车门，整个人摔在冰冷的土地上。他吐出一口带血的唾沫，小腿还带着一点点颤抖，靠在车身上站了起来。

 

_现在又是什么？_

 

他没看清楚是怎么发生的，只感到一股巨大的力量从背后猛地撞了过来。他知道的下一件事情是自己的后脑勺砸在车窗上，一只大手冷酷地圈在喉咙口，粗硬的手指不断收紧。史蒂夫挤出一声微弱的喘息，握紧拳头，用力朝对方下巴挥去。那个人不闪不避，手掌更用力地一钳一推，史蒂夫发现自己又一次撞在车上，眼前发黑，耳朵里全是血液快速涌动的可怕声音。

 

_你以为你在干什么，嗯？_

 

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。透过睫毛上的泪水，他看见那个人的嘴巴危险地一张一合。字句和音节在空气中缓慢地散开。他不明白。

 

“什么？”他张嘴喘息，渴求着空气。

 

一记狠毒的耳光，史蒂夫的脸被扇到一边。他听见自己抽噎了一下，但这甚至已经不痛了，只是脸颊的皮肤在麻木地发涨。

 

“很痛吗？这就对了，你应该感觉到痛。”阴影中的声音断断续续地传来。“别担心，我们还有更好玩的事情。”

 

声音里嘶哑的恶意击中了他。如此熟悉，通电一般的颤栗窜上他的脊背，一路贯穿到脚底。

 

“操你。”史蒂夫用气声回答，在越来越响的心跳声中弯起膝盖，准备反击。

 

那双手忽然松开了。

 

史蒂夫整个人软下来，差点滑倒在地。他垂下眼睛，举手捂着脖子，每一下呼吸都在撕裂喉咙。

 

“不，操 _你_ ，而且永永远远地操 _你_ 。”

 

一只手大力抓着史蒂夫的头发，把他扯了起来。史蒂夫的眼睛里再次充满了泪水。 _不过是一个愚蠢的梦。_ 他试图把注意力集中在这个念头上。 _你不是真的在这里，只有我。_

 

_我一个人在这里。_

 

“而你以为这就算是安全了。”沉重的身体碾压过来，汗水和鼻息落在他的后颈上。史蒂夫的手垂落在大腿边上，一点一点紧握成拳。

 

“但这才是你真正想要的，不是吗？”

 

在他反应过来之前，一只手伸到他两腿之间，在大腿根部狠狠地按了下去。一根手指掐进已经变得又湿又热的那一点。难以言喻的疼痛泛上来，伴随着残酷的快感。

 

史蒂夫尖叫起来。

 

\--

 

他在自己的床上睁开眼睛，心脏狂乱地撞击着肋骨，浑身肌肉僵硬而酸痛，像是刚经历了一场激烈的搏斗。被子落在床脚，汗水浸透了背心，在床单上也留下了点点痕迹。

 

他意识到自己勃起了。

 

内裤里已经一片滑腻而黏糊，原本贴身的布料绷得紧紧的，勒在胯骨上。双腿之间酥麻涨痛，急切地需要抚慰和释放。心跳和呼吸之下，皮肤和血肉深处，一种持续不断的空洞需要被填满。他不由自主地张开双腿，床单扭出了深深的褶皱。

 

但他也真的很困，只想继续睡到天亮。

 

史蒂夫含糊地抱怨了一声，幽暗的房间似乎把声音放大了许多。太久没做，一只手还缠着绷带。 _真是太方便了。_ 史蒂夫合上眼睛，倦意仍然像棉花一样充塞着全身。他一动不动地躺着。 _也许它会自己消下去。_

 

_也许不行。_

 

两分钟后，史蒂夫挫败地叹了口气。他把手伸进内裤，勾起双腿，在阴囊后面揉弄了一会，手掌边沿磨蹭着腹股沟，大腿肌肉不由自主地收紧又放松。他继续向后，探向湿热缝隙之间的窄小入口。两根手指挤了进去，不轻不重地顶弄了几下，带出一阵粘腻的声音，成丝的液体沾满了指尖。

 

_看看你，湿得都能溢出来了，就他妈的娘们一个，对吧？_

 

史蒂夫的呼吸停滞了一秒，狠狠咬住脸颊内侧，抬起腰，把内裤蹭到脚边。他伸手握住自己，拇指和食指环住顶端，在柱身上来回套弄。他的动作快而粗暴，一心只想快点结束。前液从指缝间渗出来，滴得到处都是。他努力回忆这些年看过的色情图片和视频，一帧帧刺激的画面在眼前闪过，但还是没法解决。史蒂夫挫败地侧过头，额角抵着床垫，祈求着更多。

 

 _想象一只手。_ 他告诉自己。 _一只巨大，有力的手，骨节突出，掌心的纹路像砂纸那样粗糙。完美地包裹着自己，有节奏的摁压。_ 史蒂夫努力吞咽，温热的液体在小腹上积聚，颤动着从腰侧滚落下来。

 

 _放松点，都交给我。_ 黑暗中，那个沉稳的声音在他耳后响起。

 

史蒂夫猛地一抖，呼吸声骤然拔高，满满地射在自己掌心，还有床单里。

 

\--

 

他细细地抽着气，等待心跳平复下来。凌晨五点半，窗子上爬满了白霜，屋顶的下檐在星光下隐约可见。他知道自己不可能再睡着了，于是伸手拧亮台灯，在床上坐了一会。他身上有点发冷，太阳穴因为缺乏睡眠而发涨，仍然能闻到皮肤上淡淡的腥咸味。

 

冲完澡后，史蒂夫换上新的衬衫和长裤，捡起落在地上的衣服，和床单卷到一起。他拎着洗衣篮走过客厅和厨房，边走边按下每一盏电灯的开关，直到明亮的光线从小屋的每一个窗口透出来，暖暖地落在墙角簇新的积雪上。他在洗衣机前停下脚步，倒进洗衣液，设定好程序。洗衣机咔哒震动了一下，伴随着潺潺水声，嗡嗡地运作起来。

 

史蒂夫站直身体，感觉回到了真实的地方。

 

_所以，新的一天。_

 

他转身朝走廊另一端走去。

 

打开上锁的木门，走下陡峭的楼梯，地下室一如既往地散发着一股樟脑丸的味道。史蒂夫打开电脑，从墙边的打印机取出刚印好的照片，贴上标签，用大头钉固定在软木板上。

 

然后，他退后几步，看着面前两米多高的证据墙。

 

一张又一张现场照片，一段又一段新闻剪报，和各个时期的单据，证件，案情陈述排列在一起。不同粗细，不同颜色的线条在节点之间纵横交错，勾勒出一个又一个他无法解释的谜语。

 

史蒂夫的眼神在那张他无比熟悉的照片上停留了几秒，努力露出一个微笑。

 

“新的一天，巴克，”他说。“我准备好了。”

 

 

 

Chapter 1 End


End file.
